1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to container attachment systems, and, in particular, to a container attachment system which includes a gasket assembly for effectively associating each of the inner and outer containers together to control leakage and to, in turn, control the coupling of the two containers about the spouts thereof.
2. Background Art
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a gasket which is capable of controlling tightening of the assembly, to, in turn, preclude inadvertent over or under-tightening situations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gasket which is capable of controlling tightening of the assembly while cooperating with standard pipes having standard ferrules.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a gasket which minimizes intrusion into the bore of the pipes.
These and other objects will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.